wrestle_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Yukiko
Story One day, Yukiko, a young girl trying to find her way in life, gets caught up in a street fight in which she quickly finds herself outnumbered by knife-armed hoodlums. Just as she believes she is doomed, a stranger appears and beats up the hoodlums with ease, saving her. The stranger introduces herself as Dragon Fujiko of New Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling, and invites Yukiko to New Japan's upcoming rookie tryouts. Yukiko, profoundly impressed by Fujiko's skills and personality, makes it her dream to face Fujiko in the ring some day, and thus takes up the offer. Yukiko passes the rookie selection process smoothly and joins New Japan with fellow rookies Bomber Kishima (with whom Yukiko quickly becomes best friends), Haruka Yamada, Kayo Ozawa and Yoshimi Takagi. Also joining New Japan during roughly the same period are Beauty Ichigaya (who instantly takes a disliking to Yukiko) and Toshimi Minami. Fujiko is glad to see that Yukiko has joined, and encourages her training. Panther Risako and Blade Uehara, who rank immediately below Fujiko in the New Japan hierarchy, also see potential in Yukiko, the latter in particular looking forward to watch Yukiko take Ichigaya down a notch. In the rookie tournament "Angel Crown", Yukiko - as predicted by Uehara - defeats Ichigaya in the final and wins the privilege of overseas deployment to AAC representing New Japan, but incurs Ichigaya's declared hostility. During her deployment in Mexico, Yukiko meets fellow Japanese rookie Chelsea Hada of World Women's Pro-Wrestling who has been similarly deployed overseas by her own promotion, and Mexican rookies Despina Libre and Lita Morena of AAC, the latter whom she defeats to become IWWF World Junior Champion. Returning to Japan, Yukiko is greeted by shocking news: Risako has defeated Fujiko to become new IWWF Asia Heavyweight Champion, and Fujiko can never wrestle again as a consequence of injury. During Fujiko's farewell speech, Yukiko tells her that she will make it her aim to instead face Risako in the ring. After Risako's string of successful title defences against Uehara, Mimi Yoshihara and Dread Miyagi, Yukiko announces her own Revolutionary Army, with members including Kishima, Minami and newcomer Riyu Kikuchi. They first target the IWWF Asia Tag Team Champions title which was vacated when Risako and Uehara split up. The Regular Army deploys Teddy Cat Hori and Hikaru Ijuin as contenders, but they are defeated by Yukiko and Kishima who win the title for the Revolutionary Army. Personality Yukiko is known for eating a lot. Her favorite food is curry rice. She easily eats more than a dozen portions in one sitting, and claims to be able to eat it with no quantity upper bound at all. Yukiko is widely regarded as the best wrestler of her generation in Japan, with only Ichigaya and Ryuko rivalling her. Primarily an aerial specialist with a secondary focus in throwing, Yukiko has neither Uehara's speed and agility nor Risako's technical perfection, and as a general wrestler she certainly has not Ichygaya's raw strength nor Ryuko's endurance. But in the ring Yukiko beats all of them and every other opponent she faces, because her indomitable fighting spirit enables her time and time again to exceed all ordinary limits when the situation demands it, as she describes in her own words: "You will regret setting alight my inner flame!" Each time it appears hopeless, each time it appears that her defeat is a foregone conclusion, each time she suddenly starts pulling out one amazing move after another beyond her opponents' wildest expectations to turn the match back around towards her own victory.Category:Characters